


Night watch守夜人

by Lexecution



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Comics)
Genre: BS, M/M, 守夜人AU, 蝙超
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexecution/pseuds/Lexecution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>守夜人AU<br/>Bruce遇上了在读大学的Clack，他被他引领成为他者（others），两个人谈恋爱破案揭秘的故事<br/>弃权说明:他们不属于我，他们属于DCU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter.1  
“是的，我怎么能拒绝如此美妙的邀请呢？”Bruce笑着对负责办理此次宴会的主办人说，“有您这样美丽的人相伴，相信任何人都舍不得失去参加这次宴会的机会。相信我，您是活动中最耀眼的明珠。”旁边穿着象牙色晚礼服的女士愉快的接受了这个赞美：“应该说有您这样的慈善家出席整个哥谭大学才充满了活力。”Bruce笑了笑，礼貌的从侍者手中拿走一杯香槟——当然不含酒精，他总有办法糊弄别人不是吗。今晚，Wayen基金会对哥谭大学进行了捐助，以支持哥谭本土教育事业发展——说真的，哥谭大学并非极差的学校，它更需要的是更低的犯罪率和良好的环境来招生，至少，它需要改变那个“新生一进学校就会被勒索”的传闻，尽管这一定程度上不是传闻。  
在校领导做完演讲后，学生和老师开始了晚宴，Bruce端着“酒”迅速逃到了个角落，他太有名，连并非哥谭本地人来到哥谭一周后就会对这个经常登报的有钱佬熟悉，那张让人忍不住舔舔舔的英气的脸几乎在每个版面的头条都出现过，哪怕是Bruce已年过40，他仍是黄金单身汉。  
Bruce依靠在窗台栏杆上，兴致淡淡地看着酒宴里的男男女女跳舞、狂欢、饮酒、醉得不醒人世，然后他看向窗外，他把今天的夜晚托付给了Nightwing和Robin，他没有什么需要担心的。接着他看到了一对在吵架的小情侣，其中那个黑长发的他认识——是Lois Lane，一个梦想要去在星球日报工作并拿到普利策奖的新闻系学生,顺便一提，她已经取得了星球日报实习记者的职位。她是位强势的女性，无容质疑;另一个，他没见过，带着老土的黑色镜框，大块头，穿着上个世纪时兴的西装，要他说，他一定是从偏远的西部或者是从农家来的。他注意到Lane向她的“男友”咆哮着，脸上带着近乎抓狂的表情，而她的“男友”一言不发，Lane带着恨铁不成钢的表情离开了，把她“男友”独自扔在了街边。  
有意思，Bruce想，Lane头上有一团黑色的气旋，那是厄运与灾难的象征，那气旋不算小，显而易见，Lane小姐作为一个年轻有为而且无比强势的现代新女性，她给自己惹了不少麻烦。于是Bruce离开了窗台，他下了楼，然后在楼梯里“巧遇”了Lane。  
“你好啊Lane小姐，今天的演讲很精彩。”Bruce微笑着向Lois伸出了手。  
“您好，Wayen先生，多谢夸奖。”但是Lois脸上并没有任何被赞美的喜悦，反而是皱紧了眉头，似乎对被Bruce Wayen这样的花花公子搭讪十分不喜，她短暂的握了一下，接着就松了手。Bruce没有在意，在这短暂的时间里他已经利用护身符消除了Lane头上的气旋，这对一个二级魔法师轻而易举。  
他接着下楼，然后他感到了一丝波动，是的，像是点亮了的灯泡，但看不见任何东西，灯光昏暗，颜色沉寂，一切都缓慢了起来，听到钟表一秒秒走动的声响——他进入了黄昏界。  
Clack Kent 被Lois训斥了，Lois哀其不争，Clack自然知道这一点，他是个来自堪萨斯农场的穷小子，他虽然不自卑，但他知道与其他人相比他的喜欢一文不值，在小镇他默默喜欢着Lana，在哥谭大学他暗恋着Lois，但是没有成功的。他和Lois是哥谭大学新闻系最好的学生，但他没有Lois那么争强好胜，当Lois提出一起去星球日报实习时，他拒绝了， 更愿意当一名战地记者，这样的拒绝被Lois当成了软弱的表现。他放弃单恋Lois了，她不适合他，也不了解他，她更关注头条。  
Clack为自己的恋爱哀叹。然后他看到一只猫——是的，那只叫White小姐的猫，然后他意识到不对劲——他虚弱又难过，就像有人拿了遮光镜片挡住了眼睛一样，一切都昏暗起来，他看不见五指，但他听到了手表秒表走针的声音，这远远慢于“一密西西比河”，他感觉光都沉寂了下来，他感到了迷失。  
然后他听到了一声“小子(son)”。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.2   
Bruce注意到了那个“傻大个”进入了黄昏界，他看到他在发呆有隐隐带着些哀伤，然后他的脸色逐渐发青，嘴唇变得乌紫，眼神失去了焦距，Bruce当然了解这种情况 ，在他第一次踏入黄昏界、或他在遇到Dick、Tim成为他者时，他都遇上过，对第一次进入黄昏界的人来说，黄昏界会让他们这些什么都不懂的人支付他们支付不了超过应支付范围的东西——他们有可能因此变成黄昏界里的居民，永久的居民。除了新手，因不小心或出于必要而把全部力量都彻底耗尽的魔法师也会常常会遇到这种情况。Bruce需要的，就是把他拉出来。  
于是他大叫到:“小子(son)!”  
Bruce抓住了向黄昏界深处坠去的男孩。  
现在他需要做的是制造一个封闭式，也许黄昏界会开一个小口把他们放出来，也许不会。这绝不是平衡，Bruce能感觉到能量的流失，对他来说，这不致命，但对他身旁的男孩来说，这是致命的，如同长时间暴露在低温环境中的肉体，它会逐渐与主躯干脱离，会失去其粉嫩的颜色和光泽。Bruce知道时间拖不起，他从裤兜里拿出一把折叠刀——毕竟富豪有自卫的需求和理由，他滑破了自己的手心，鲜血流下指尖，落入黄昏界——他给了黄昏界能量和一些它吸收不了的东西，这使黄昏界不得不吐出他和男孩，谢天谢地，还不算太晚。  
Bruce跌坐在地上，鲜血蹭到了价值连城的衬衫上，Bruce可不在乎，他紧紧盯着男孩，发现眼镜摘下后他有一张惊人的脸，从手下摸到的躯体显得充满力量，肌肉充满弹性而有质感，用有钱人的时尚眼光来看，这样的男孩更适合裸露这上身为CK打广告而非埋头在书堆中把一张坚毅却又稚嫩的脸藏在眼镜后。  
但是现在可不是欣赏时间，他拖拽着Clack到长椅上，他们都需要休息。  
Clack清醒了，他仅仅记得沉寂的光、无尽的黑暗、虚弱和无力，他还记得那个“son”，这声音无比熟悉，低沉沙哑的男中音带着一丝性感——啊哈，Bruce Wayen。这时Clack才发现他所想的主角正看着他，眼里带着几分疲惫和失血的苍白。  
“我是Bruce Wayen，你叫什么，男孩？”  
“Clack Kent”  
Bruce看到Clack的眼睛，这是一双湛蓝色的眼睛，纯净无暇，带着年轻人的热情和单纯，更别提虚弱时水汪汪的眼眸Puppy eyes的攻势，让Bruce招架不住。  
“你成为了他者。”Bruce说。  
“什么是他者？我为什么是他者？”Clack迷茫的问道，他对这一无所知并且不知所措。  
“除了目力所及的普通的人类世界，还有一个在阴影里的黄昏界，只有具有超自然能力酌人才能进入这个世界：吸血鬼、 变形人、女巫、黑暗魔法师……光睨魔法师、巫医、预言家。”  
“ 有时在人们中间会出现那些善于走进黄昏界的人。他们站在善或者恶一边，光明或者黑暗一边。他们是他者。我们就是这样互相称呼的一他者。”  
“有两个萨满教的巫师吃了有毒的菌菇，敲打自己的铃鼓，”Bruce说，“很久很久以前，那还是在原始时期。其中一个萨满一心一意地愚弄着猎人们和首领。另一个萨满观察到，篝火火光中的影子在洞穴的地上颤动着，渐渐变成一个有形的东西，逐渐上升到和成人一样高。他迈了一步，走进了这阴影，进入了黄昏界，接下来发生的事最有趣：黄昏界改变了进去的人。这是他者世界，它把人变成他者。”  
“你做梦时开灯，灯泡不亮 ，也许亮了，但是光线非常弱，就像蜡烛一样。周围的黑暗晃动着，接着你伸出手，休无法看清手指。”  
“每个他者都做这种梦。这是黄昏界正在涌上我们的心头，正在召唤，要让人想到它。你是他者，Clack”  
Clack迷茫的听着解释，是的，他当然做过这种梦从他上小学到现在，他梦到过数次昏暗的灯光和黑暗。  
“那为何在黄昏界里有猫，我是指White小姐。”Clack提问。  
“ 动物有自己的规律，猫同时生活在所有的空间，对它们来说没有任何区别，这就是我不喜欢动物的原因，他们沟通着正常世界和黄昏界，容易让人迷失其中，分不清现实——虽然对于他者来说，任何都是现实。”  
一段沉默后，Bruce告诉他“现在问题是，我需要你做出选择，我需要你选择善或者恶，成为光明魔法师或是黑暗魔法师。 善与恶的区别取决于对普通人的态度。要是你选择了光明——你不会把自己的本领用在个人的利益上；要是你选择了黑暗，那你会凭借一己私欲行动。但是黑暗魔法师也会救有病的人，也会去找到杳无音信的失踪了的人。而光明魔法师可能会拒绝帮助人们。这些是正常的原则 。”  
Clack听得云里雾里，他不太懂，他觉得自己做不了选择，他用他那蓝得透明的眼睛盯着Bruce。  
Bruce回望着他。  
注：大量使用原文，因为不方便标注就不标注了  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 唠唠叨叨的我ORZ


	3. Chapter 3

守夜人

By 茶茶  
Chapter.3

当这个年轻人用他蓝眼睛看着他时，Bruce知道这事要再推推，他不能让Clack现在马上就做决定。按理说一个光明魔法师是不会变成黑暗魔法师的，就算他诱导Clack选择光明，那也不会有任何不妥，但是Bruce知道，当他看着那双蓝眼睛，他会想到Jason，他不知道是否该引导这个男孩同家中的小鸟一样走向光明的路，他不知道这是福祉还是灾运，他需要再想想。

Bruce一时语塞。

一番沉默后，Bruce摇着头说“算了”，但他知道男孩总有做选择的一天，这一天非常快，在不经意的影响下，男孩就会选择任意一方。就像Dick父母的死亡，他总会选择的，他需要做的，是引导，是建议。

Clack觉得茫然，他不太懂善恶的区别，说真的，虽然知道善肯定比恶对，但按Bruce的说法又显得不同起来。

不过，他听到Bruce说“算了”，算了什么？他还是一脸茫然。

Bruce觉得他需要做的是把Clack带回家，在他会保护自己之前，让他了解关于他者，关于黄昏界的一切，他害怕这样的新手会被哥谭的吸血鬼吸食干净，更可怕的是如果Clack是一个有巨大潜力的魔法师，无论是黑暗势力还是光明势力都会诱使他加入一方，他不希望Clack变成哥谭中的黑暗势力，星城、中心城、大都会中黑暗势力不见得是坏蛋和神经病（他知道中心城的黑暗魔法师还没那么坏），但是一旦沦为哥谭黑暗中的一员，迟早会背上杀人的罪名，在他父母死在犯罪巷时他就知道了，这并非一个一二级的魔法干预能解决的，而是由审判后决定的死亡解决的，现在，他还不希望斩断Clack的脖子。

“好了，Clack，我们先不想这件事，我希望你能跟我回Wayne庄园，我想我们需要一个谈话和说明，你不能一无所知。”

于是，Clack坐着一辈子从没想过的豪车到了Wayne庄园。

Bruce一打开门就看到Alfred站在门边表情毫无波澜的看着他。

Bruce给Clack让了让位置，说到："这是Alfred Pennyworth ,Alf是我的管家；Alf，这是Clack Kent"

Clack向Alfred伸出了手“您好?Pennyworth先生。”

Alfred与Clack握了握手，向Bruce说到“您的口味又变了是吗，Bruce老爷?”

“……不，不是，他是我的学生。”

Clack才意识到刚才那句是什么意思，他一下涨红了脸。

Bruce看到男孩一下子红了耳根，一边感叹他的面皮之薄，一边默默在心底涌起一阵微妙的愉悦。

他把Clack带到书房，他需要Clack知道一些事。

“很久以前，光明与黑暗魔法师总是争斗不休，这样的战争进行了一千年，胜负交错。他者间的战争是可怕而恐怖的，他者少，但是每个他者都能引领数千个普通人。Clack，如果现在开始善恶之战——有一半人将死去。所以几乎在一个世纪前就签订过一个和约，善与恶、光明与黑暗之间的伟大和约。 ”

说完后Bruce遮住眼睛，朝暗处看。黄昏界重新出现了，在眼皮下面旋转起来。一块写满火红字母的灰画布展开来了——和约不允许背诵，只可以朗读：

“我们是他者，我们效忠于不同的力量，但在黄昏界中黑暗的不存在和光明的不存在之间没有差别。

　　我们的争战能够毁灭世界。

　　我们签订休战的伟大和约。

　　每一方都将按自己的法规行事，每一方都拥有自己的权利。

　　我们受制于自己的权利和自己的法规。  
　　我们是一一他者。

　　我们设立守夜人巡查队，为的是光明力量监视黑暗力量。

　　我们是他者。

　　我们设立守日人巡查队，为的是黑暗力量监视光明力量。”

“他者选择了黑暗光明后就会加入守夜人和守日人，但是这是上个世纪的事了，这个世纪里，我并没有发现守夜人守日人的踪迹。”

“ 吸血鬼、 变形人、女巫、……巫医、预言家，这些人天生掌握了黄昏界的力量，但是他们需要支付代价;比如吸血鬼， 他们的能力预先就被确定了，他们是一些被黄昏界完全改变了的人。他们获得了巨大的能力，却失去了生命。他们只有以别人的能量来支撑自己的存在。而血是吸取能量的最方便的形式，因而他们吸血。”

“和约里写了关于这些生物狩猎的事，现在，这是黄昏界的守则，我们不能阻止他们吸食血液，但我们要阻止猎杀。”

Clack愣愣地听着，觉得很奇怪，他明白话中每个字，却不懂它的意思。于是他提问到:“难道不能让警察政府解决这种事吗吗？”

“不，这是他者之间的纠纷，并非人类，我们不能把人类牵扯进来，这是不对的，人类也不能解决这种事。”

“那杀死他们呢？”

“不，我们没有杀他们的权利，和约也不允许我们怎么干。按理来说要把这样的魔法师交给守夜人和守日人，这是内部的事，但是介于这样的团体已经消失，我们可以用和约还有协议解决，把这样的人送进特殊的监狱对魔法师轻而易举。”

Clack觉得惊奇，是的，这样谨慎的严肃的Bruce与报纸上的花花公子完全不同，就像是把他分成了两个人一样，不能否认，这样的Bruce比哥谭吉祥物更迷人。

Bruce说:“我希望你能做出正确的选择，光明黑暗魔法师并非善恶终极判断，不能非黑即白。”

正当Bruce严肃的看着Clack时，书房的门打开了，Dick拉着Tim冲了进来:“嘿，B，听说你带了一个男朋友回……”

哦，这真是太尴尬了！Dick想。B正和他的小男友促膝长谈呢，他的男友到底多大？

“唔，Alf说你带了个男人回来，我和Dick来看看。”Tim替Dick解了围，还没说完Dick大叫到:“哦Bruce你带来了一个年龄比我还小的男友！我的天啊！”

Clack脸又红了起来。

Bruce沉了沉脸：“不，这是我的新学生，Clack Kent ,哥谭大学的学生，他成为他者了。”

TBC  
Note：我写AU写的我自己都蒙B了。

原文守夜人中探讨了关于黑暗魔法师和光明魔法师的区别，根本在于行动目的而非结果。不知道是翻译问题还是原著的问题，主角安东对于守夜人的处理态度我一直都琢磨不透。

Clack并非受害者，而Bruce也不是一个因为天赋不好而与恋人分别的人，所以不能套用原剧情走（。

原文中叶戈尔发现光明魔法师不能解决吸血鬼，这是两者原则问题，所以叶戈尔选择守日人。这里的话守日人和守夜人并没有形成团体，所以本来是相互妥协的剧情变成了老爷单方面解决，用不触犯和约的形式——阿卡姆专门的监狱。

普通人AU所以老爷不会是变装英雄，更多的是利用伪装解决问题，在非他者的人眼里，任何人都没有区别，看不到黄昏界也注意不到异常的事情，这样的话更像是灵异事件。

我希望我能在文里解释清楚世界观（躺

看过守夜人的可以跟我讨论剧情:关于为啥叶戈尔走入黑暗，为啥主角最后把能量用在了自己身上，为啥要用粉笔，为啥女朋友选择了守日人等等都可以跟我交流（这个作者想AU的合理性要狗带了

**Author's Note:**

> 微博:茶茶_沉溺工作  
> lof:茶茶  
> 欢迎同好来玩


End file.
